A Moment with the Hudson Family
by Dolphen
Summary: I stepped back and leaned against the door frame and looked at the wonderful portrait in front of me. My two girls were only illuminated by the little night light on the high shelf and that sort of light made them so beautiful that my heart ached of happiness. They are mine, forever... Future Fic, One-shot.


_**First, please, don't worry, I didn't have stop "Love in Unexpected way" but last night I had a dream about Finchel and I loved it so much I decided to write it.**_

_**This story is setting in the future, and it's a one-shot type.**_

_**Like always, I want to thank my wonderful friend and betareader, Jayne aka Iwishfinnhudsonwasmyfirsttim e. Love you girl, always!**_

_**Please, tell me what you think of this story and my writing so I could improve the next thing I will write.**_

_**Enjoy it! ^^ May Finchel lights up your life, always!**_

Song by**Phil Collins**_** - **You'll be in my heart.**  
**_

* * *

When the baby monitor came to life with a few noises, I only moved a little, snuggled up against Rachel's warm body. I felt too good to get out of bed.

But after some cute babbling, the baby monitor let us hear a little scream followed by louder cry.

"It's already 3 a.m.?" asked Rach with an exhausted voice. "It's impossible, I just closed my eyes…"

"I'm really sorry, babe, but baby Hudson seems to be starving…"

"Baby Hudson is ALWAYS starving" she added with a chuckle " just like her father…" and with sweet her words, she leaned over to me and put a little kiss on my lips.

I couldn't help but kiss her back, wanting nothing more than to extend these wonderful feelings I always have when my lips brush hers… She was my girlfriend for 6 years, now my wife for 3 years and my daughter's mother for 3 months… and I know for sure that I will never want anyone else for the rest of my life…

"I think I really need to go" whispered Rach against my lips while little baby Hudson showed us how powerful her cry could be.

I let my wife stand up reluctantly with a loud growl… but I followed her quickly because watching Rachel when she took care of our baby girl was one of my favorite things in the world now.

Rach was really exhausted because since she gave birth, she had started to rehearse for her dream role, Elphaba, in Wicked. In fact, she was chosen to be the understudy of the star who sadly broke her leg during a rehearsal.

So now, Rachel needed to practice constantly to be perfect and to recover the figure she had before giving birth… She knew the character better than anyone else but she was so critical of everything about herself and she was so strict with herself, I was afraid she would break down before opening night.

So, I try to do my best to help her, to support her and to let her get as much sleep and rest as she can.

I get to the kitchen and prepare the bottle while thinking of how our little world had changed since the birth… Our shoe box apartment seems so much smaller now with all the stuff crammed in for the baby. I couldn't believe how a such tiny creature could need so many things! Nearly the entire home seems to be a nursery…

Not that I complain! When Rachel told me she was having my baby, first I made her repeat herself because I wasn't sure I understood her… but when she did, the only thing I remembered was jumping up and down, screaming : "A baby! A baby! We're gonna have a baby!" And I took her in my arms and turned around with her so much and so quickly that she squealed in a high-pitched voice : "Finn, please, set me down, quickly!" I obeyed, stilled by her voice and as soon as I let her go, she ran to the bathroom, stumbling a little because of her dizziness and I heard her throw up all our dinner… I felt really awkward and thought to myself that perhaps, for now, I should think a little more before acting…

When the bottle was ready, I checked up the warmth of the milk, not wanting to burn my baby and I get to the little room which was Lily's room now. Like always, I stand still at the entry, watching my girls : Rachel sat on the rocking chair with the baby on the crook of her arm, trying to calm her crying by singing softly a beautiful lullaby.

* * *

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

* * *

I came in the room as quietly as I could and raise the bottle to Rachel. She took it while singing and smiling to me. There was so much love and sweetness in her eyes, I thought my heart would explode into a thousand pieces only because those feelings were so strong and so overwhelming.

The baby took the bottle as soon as she felt it and Rachel's attention was again totally on Lily. And I could totally understand that because, really, our little girl was the most beautiful ever… she had her mother's hair and huge chocolate eyes but the lower half of her face was mine. The most incredible thing is that she has her mother bright smile! The one that makes my heart jump with joy each time I see it.

* * *

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

* * *

I stepped back and leaned against the door frame and looked at the wonderful portrait in front of me. My two girls were only illuminated by the little night light on the high shelf and that sort of light made them so beautiful that my heart ached of happiness. They are mine, forever. What did I do to deserve such a blessing? I didn't know but I will never want to lose those wonderful gifts even if I had to give my life to keep them.

* * *

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know ?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

* * *

Lily fed from the bottle, making little noises of contentment while playing with her mum's fingers. I was in awe in front of my daughter's hand. When I put her in my huge one, it was always so weird but so comforting : it was like a promise that I will always be here to protect her and be strong for her, if need be. And every time, Lily turned her face to me, smiling and laughing and my world seemed finally in place.

* * *

_Believe me,_

_you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

* * *

I looked at my wonderful wife, who sings so softly while cradling and nourrishing our baby. Before meeting Rachel, I never knew what is was to really love and now I knew that I will never be able to live without this strong and passionate feeling.

The weird thing was most of the men I know panicked when they found out their wives were pregnant… I never did. When the doctor gave me my daughter for the first time, yes, I thought she was so tiny that I might drop or break her if I touched her. I'm so clumsy sometimes… So, before took her, I looked at Rachel as to ask her permission and when she nodded to me with her eyes and smile sweet as sugar, I sighed deeply and raised my enormous hands to take this amazing and tiny thing even if I had a lump in my throat.

When the doctor put her on my hands, it was like an electric shock ran all through my body. A wave of pure and incredibly strong love. She was my daughter, my flesh and blood, the proof of the love Rachel and I shared. From this moment on, I'd never be afraid to take Lily in my arms, to hug her, to kiss her on her forehead, on her pretty little cheeks… and I know in my heart that I will never be afraid to tell her how much I love her til the last day of my life.

* * *

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._

* * *

While Rachel ended the lullaby, I walked to them and knelt near the rocking chair, softly caressing Lily's knuckle resting around her mother's finger and saw that our baby was slowly drowning in sleep, her mouth dropping the bottle little by little.

We tried gently to take it from her but she felt it and closed her mouth on it again and sucked on it two or three times before releasing it finally. We couldn't help but giggling. She was so sweet and so cute.

At last, Rachel could gently take the bottle and put it on the chest of drawers, she also freed her finger from our daughter's knuckle as softly as she could. I raised my hands and carefully took my beautiful girl from my wonderful wife's arms and held her against my chest a little while, cradling her, never stop looking at her doll face.

"She needs to sleep, Finny" Rachel whispered at my ear.

"Just a minute, love, she's so beautiful."

"Like her father…" added Rachel who had put her arms at my midsection and her head against my back, again humming the lullaby melody while moving at the rhythm of my cradling.

I think I never had been more happy in all my life. And I knew that those moments are so precious that I tried to imprint them in my heart and soul forever. No matter what, this cradling family moment will be one of the most important.

Finally, I laid my baby on her bed, adjusting the blanket and giving her a kiss on her forehead. She sighed happily and I couldn't help but smile.

"I think she's happy" I mumbled to Rachel who never released my waist. She only had turned to rest on my side. She raised her face to me and added with her warm and soft voice : " Why wouldn't she be? She has the best father ever like I have the best husband."

I felt awkward when I felt my cheeks blushing crimson making her chuckle a little. I locked my eyes on hers before leaning to her and kissing her passionately. I pulled her into a tight hug and started to tell her how much I love her while kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Shhhh, please, be quiet. It's late, we need to go rest and finally baby Hudson is sleeping…"

"Yep" I said while holding her in my arms bridal style and carrying her to our bedroom, "but her father definitely isn't…"

She laughed while I put her on the bed and kissing her again.

"I love our little Hudson family" she whispered in my ear before I shushed her with a passionate kiss. Yes, our Hudson family was more than I ever dreamed of and I was quite fond of them too…


End file.
